Helen x Will
by Rachael Foley
Summary: 'Sanctuary For None, Part II' after Will and Helen reunite. Sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Will stared at the blazing inferno, that was Helen's sanctuary. He gave Kate directions, for the abnormals. And kept staring, looking on the verge of tears. Abby, tried to console him. "No.. no she's not." he shut down her answer.

He went down to the sewers, her specifications. With a flashlight, looking for the coordinates, he followed the blip to a portion of the tunnel that seemed sealed off, until he input the code opening the wall up.

His eyes scanned and it opened, behind lay Helen Magnus, in the flesh in the caves. "No secrets, I broke our deal.. didn't I?" She asked "Several times." he answered "Can you ever forgive me?" "I wish it were that easy." "What if I offered you the chance to explore a world you've been trying to see ever since you were a child?"

"Oh.. right, you already have a job." "Had one, I quit SCIU last week." "Well then, you might want to see this." "Magnus.." "Do you like it?" "I get a raise, right?" "Absolutely not. Shall we begin?" she asks as they both look at her new sanctuary.

Both laughed as they walked into the brand new buildings, all abnormals that she had in her previous Sanctuary's had been safely relocated. Kate, Henry, John, Nikola none of them knew about it, she only trusted Will.

Though, he had to figure it out on his own of course. If he was to be her proper protege, he would have to figure things out on his own, without her help. And to her joy he had gotten her paper trail, the two could be together now.

Will was stunned at how amazing the facilities were "Shall I give you a tour?" Helen asks, smiling at his joy. "Sure." she shows them their housing, habitats and food storage, main labs and everything her old sanctuary's had.

Minus Henry, of course. "Won't you miss it, Magnus?" Will asks as if reading her thoughts, she's knocked out of her thought "Yes, I suppose I will. Kate, Henry, Nikola and my old friend. It's horrid he died." Helen replies

Will caught that she had more to say "But..?" he asks "But, I'm glad to have you here. Really." she puts her arm on his shoulder, and smiles. Will returns her smile, and is surprised when his mentor kisses him. "Magnus?" he asks

"Will." she says simply he stares at her, and kisses her back. Both had always had reciprocating feelings for the other, but had never dared try on the possibility, to be as professional in their jobs. And office fraternization almost never worked out.

Helen and he took it to her bedroom, both eager to begin the activity. Helen took off his shirt, he hers and finally until both were naked. Helen set out in her work, her lips wrapping around Will's member. He moaned as her head rose and fell.

She used her hand up and down, in circular fast motions, careful not to have too soft, or too hard grip. Will began his work, trailing kisses down her body, finally working his way all the way down. He inserted his tongue, her body arched upward, and moaning began.

He removed his tongue, as he inserted his finger moving in and out fast, putting in a second finger, Helen's moans louder as he continued. She felt his fingers being removed, and replaced by something much larger, and he stayed still, until her body adjusted.

He moved at a slow pace, at first just until her body adjusted and began to move at a faster pace, continuing until both reached their peak, climaxes and fell. He rolled off of her, both huffing as they finished, and laid together.

"Well, that was something." Helen smiled "Definitely." Will agrees "Well worth the wait." Helen laughs, Will smiles and nods in agreement. "Magnus, how long have you felt like this?" he asks "Quite a while, but we were both always with someone else."


	2. Chapter 2

"How long have you felt this way?" Helen shot back, using his own question against him. He grinned "Since we met, too. Something.. about you. I can't really explain it." he shrugs "Oh, one has to wonder what kind of scenarios you worked out about us, then." Helen teases

"Scenarios?" Will asks "Oh, come on now Will. We both know what I mean by 'scenario' sexual fantasies." Helen gives him all the info she had attained. He raises his brow "I see. Well, two can play at that game. Have you ever thought about us?" he asks

"I asked you first." she counters he sighs "Fine, yes. Okay, a few times when I was bored in my office, and instead of throwing that ball around.. I imagined us both.. together." he caves, "I did, as well. I didn't have much spare time, sometimes even dreamt of it."

"Dreamt of it.. wow Magnus, I didn't know you thought about me so much. Because, you know drea-" she cut him off "Dreams are just desires you wish to be fulfilled, I know the story. It's a very interesting theory, to be sure." Helen smiles

"Oh, so it's not that?" Will asks "I never said that." "So it is, then?" "I never said that either." "Magnus." Will huffs she chuckles "Will, you are so cute when you're exasperated." Helen laughs "Am I, now?" he raises his brow

"Yes, you are. But, we should set out in our work. No rest, for the weary." Helen sits up, Will sighs business, as usual. Helen kisses him, before she gets dressed once again. He gets dressed as well, she fixes her hair, and his.

"So, business.. as usual?" he asks "Yes. Well, sort of. We will wait until Rana needs our help, until then we need to feed our guests and see that they are well attended to." Will nods, and both set out in their duties.

Helen takes the nocturnals/carnivores/omnivores, while Will took the day/herbivore abnormals. Helen had kept both kinds away from eachother, considering they'd try and eat, and or kill each other and that would defeat the purpose of her sanctuary.

"Will, how are you making out?" she asks, she'd almost finished with all of her tasks "A little... busy.. right.. now!" he'd been getting constricted by one of the more.. energetic abnormals. "Glad to see you're having fun, I'm almost done."

She'd just finished feeding the last one, checking on how Will was doing, he was nearly half way done. She joined in and together they finished much faster. She understood it was a pain, having to feed so many on their own.

"Will, only half way done." Helen teased "Magnus, I'm sorry unlike you I don't have a high proficiency in feeding abnormals." "I know, it's to be expected. We're missing quite a bit of help, it's rather unfortunate."

"So, why don't you get the others down here?" Will asks "Part of me, wants to. But I can't. I can't trust them, they aren't to be trusted. We worked well together, for a time. But, I'm gone. At least, to them I am and that's the way it has to stay."

"I see, but Kate won't she discover us?" Will is intrigued "No, she isn't allowed in Hollow Earth anymore. It was decided no more outsiders were allowing in here, without my fathers or my say so, and since I'm incognito I can't have her running about."

Will nods, it was plausible. She wasn't Helen Magnus philanthropist anymore, she had nothing really to return to on the surface anymore. The government, that she'd worked side by side with for centuries had betrayed her.

Not only that, but allies and friends, turned to enemies. She'd been betrayed by those she sought out to protect, and they endangered her abnormal companions. Her father was down here, so was Will they'd both discarded their former lives.

It was an unspoken agreement, and what they'd just done most certainly sealed the deal. But since Will wasn't 'dead' like she was, maybe he could derive information from the surface when needed. The problem was, he wouldn't be around forever.

That was it! She snapped her finger striding off "Magnus? Magnus!?" Will called, she'd stopped in her tracks and turned to him "Will? What's wrong?" "Where are you going off to? Why are you rushing off so suddenly?"

"I have an idea, Will. I have to go off to the research lab, I won't be long." she continued on, striding toward her lab, she used a syringe and extracted a sample of her blood, she singled out the source blood, she needed to separate it from her blood.

She managed it, to diffuse the source blood, she had an uncontaminated sample, just like what she had from before. Only this, had matured due to being in her body for nearly 400 years. But since it had bonded with her DNA, this meant it would simply give the receiver her same effects.

But, it was immortality just as she'd hoped. But, she wondered if Will would take it, or would refuse her offer. Living forever, did seem like a viable approach, most people didn't want to perish but what about Will.

She took the sample, had it in a needle if she were to inject it, that is if Dr. Zimmerman didn't want to be stubborn, but she'd respect his decision if he wanted to die as a human. She, was still human to be sure, just with benefits.

She had a high metabolism, and couldn't catch any disease. She also didn't age any longer, that was a bonus, but it was still a curse, well at certain points. She'd gotten tired of this, but she needed to continue, to go on.

Somebody had to continue the fight, and she was that somebody. She wouldn't lose, she was far too determined, she'd been lost in thought as she approached Will. He knew she was coming, by the sound of her clacking heels.

"Will." she finally found him "Magnus?" he asked wondering what could possibly be so important to her that she locked herself in a research lab, and suddenly came barrelling out of said lab just to come and find him.

She held out the needle, he saw it contained blood. He was puzzled "You know, I don't want to contract some sort of venereal disease." Will jokes, Helen laughs and rolls her eyes "Will, it's not blood. Well, it is but not ordinary blood."

"What kind of blood is it, then?" Will asks "Source blood, much different and better than any regular blood." "Source.. blood?" "Will, I had been thinking and encountered a problem. I live forever, where your time is predetermined."

He raised his brow as he waited for her explanation "You will die, in decades and I don't want you to. I respect your decision if you reject my offer. However, this is your choice in every way." Helen stared at him intently waiting for his answer.

"I'll do it." he looked at the mysterious, near black from how dark the liquid is. "You will?" Helen sounded astonished "Eternity, with you? Not such a bad idea." she laughed "Yes, I suppose so." Helen felt it in her stomach.

Life was growing, or just beginning, she'd gotten pregnant from Will. She knew, because she was a vampire and one of the side-effects was accelerated pregnancy. She knew, because of Ashley she wasn't ready to be a mother, when Ashley had been conceived.

She'd removed her from her body, and allowed her to mature later on. By now, she assumed she would be about a week pregnant, she needed to tell Will, but right now was not that moment. She wouldn't keep secrets from him, she'd broken that promise too many times.

Will stared at her, he knew she was deep in thought "Magnus, shall we do this?" he asks she nods and finds his vein as she injects the source blood, he holds his arm in pain and lurches over forward, "Will!" Helen expected this to happen.

It just didn't make things any easier. "M-magnus! What's happening.. to.. me...?" "Will, your body is adjusting to the source blood it will take a while. Your DNA is compatible, you won't be rejected so just be ready." she smiled


End file.
